


a flash of lightning

by raseimon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: He thinks he wouldn’t mind getting killed if he got to touch lavender, just once.





	a flash of lightning

**Author's Note:**

> alright so. i wrote...the six admiring quatre part... before everything else so i feel like the angst at the beginning made my horniness really out of place and six was just randomly there kjrehtnekr im sorry. i had a really hard time figuring out how to introduce them though and it just. turned into partial angst since everything i write with any of these 3 always turns into angst.... 
> 
> however ive had this in my drafts for months and thought i should finally finish? i havent slept yet and this is only somewhat edited so i apologize for any errors. please ship 46 with me (thanks to the real one at AX who bought me the 46 art book btw). i wanna write more granblue stuff eventually, someday. and maybe even centered on characters other than the eternals but that might not be realistic

 

Six doesn't get why he's supposed to be the one to ask the twins to this Eternals meeting. He's never been one to socialize, _all_ of them know this (the entirety of the Grandcypher knows too, actually) and he's never really talked to either of them to begin with. Usually, Siete's the one who deals with any matter discussing them,  _he's their guardian for Primal's sake,_ but apparently this time he's busy doing whatever he does that probably involved being a nuisance to everyone around him.

Thus came in Six, the messenger, who unfortunately was the only one of the Eternals who hadn't had anything booked during this time.

When he reaches Stardust Town, it's oddly quiet. The stores are empty and streets usually paved with the bubbly activity of children are null; he's immediately put on high alert, fretting for the worst. He knows enough to be informed that the children are subject to frequent mafia attacks, but the area is too clean to have recently suffered. The entire situation is quite sketchy but no bloodshed is detected, either, so Six continues to explore the ghost town with cautious curiosity until he hears screaming, the slashing of weapons and the firing of a gun.

At first, his instincts perk up but as he nears the emissions the screams don't seem to be ones of urgency, rather of vivacity and excitement. He decides to put his claws away, though his stance is still wary and ready in case of emergency.

Following the sounds, he comes across the solution of the mystery of Stardust Town with relief. All of the kids are gathered around a rather poorly constructed training range, cheering loudly and pumped with adrenaline. As far as he knows, Quatre and Esser are rather divided on the subject of combat practice- Quatre encouraged it while Esser abhorred it, but a training field with various obstacles and exercises was still composed to keep the children alert and functioning should a mafioso suddenly strike. Today, all of the gimmicks and tools have been pushed aside, however, to make an empty field- and in the middle of it, are the two people he's been instructed to find, in the middle of a practice battle that seems to have been going on for quite some time.

Well, he can see why it's such an occasion. Esser doesn't find it necessary to fight against her brother in the battlefield, nor would Quatre ever willingly lay a finger against her. Why are they doing this now, actually? Not like he can ask, but the children seem to be enjoying themselves and it's not as if he's not intrigued. The two of them  _are_ Eternals, after all, two of the most formidable fighters in all of the skies- he doesn't want to stop the fight just yet, and Six has always pondered which of the twins, if at all, was stronger.

He's not sure who's winning when he settles into the match, leaning on a tree to hide in its shade away from their eyes until the battle's over. Esser, as a gun user, is able to fire from afar. Her aim is almost impeccable, but her brother is agile and seems to predict all her movements seconds before they get him, swiftly deflecting bullets with his daggers. He supposes that it's because of their connection and how they're always fighting side by side, a beautiful bond shared between siblings he could never understand. It also seems like an inconvenience, however, as they seemed so equally matched.

Speaking of, Quatre is having a hard time finding an opening, as though his sister's bullets miss her eyes are always on alert of each of his motions. Their fighting resembles one of a dance, each movement calculated and full of desperation- yet somehow, their movements seemed tragic, as if screaming for their survival (as if they're investing their all into it, on the run and in the streets again).

Quatre is expert at avoiding Esser's bullets, his body lithe and rapid, but exhaustion is apparent on both of their faces. His limbs become a bit more heavy and Esser's shots stray from perfectly straight. 

Six can only faintly hear their banter, but Quatre's usually condescending voice (towards him, at least) is kinder, though it's tinted with concern. 

"Are you getting tired, Nee-san?"

"I'm fine, Quatre," Esser murmurs, though she's obviously a bit weary, "What about you, though?"

"I could go all day." The children around them are still cheering, an equal amount roaring for each sibling. Bouts of  _'You can do it, Quatre-nii-san!'_ and  _'We love you, Esser-nee-san!'_ are mixed in the crowd. Six wonders how it'd be like to be so loved but is interrupted from possible self-depreciation when Esser fires another shot.

This time, it's close. The bullet is near Quatre's neck, almost brushing his skin. He's lucky he avoids it on time but someone less experienced definitely could've been dead on the floor, a hole through their neck, eyes turned over, wailing. Nonetheless, the bullet causes him to fall to his side. He emits a loud groan as he touches the ground. The older twin stops in her tracks, panicked while a child blows a whistle to signal the end. 

Quatre gets up quickly and urgently runs to Esser's side. He takes her into a embrace while she holds her tears back and hugs him as if they're the last two people amongst the entire skydom.

Six can hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but only barely. He tunes them out, though, such intimate words shouldn't be heard by an outsider. He's unsure of if he should approach them just yet, so he waits.

(“Sorry, Quatre, I was so close to getting you,” Esser mutters as the children disperse, twirling the ends of her brother's hair. They still seem exhilarated, at least the younger ones do, while the older ones seem relieved that no real harm was done to either of their leaders.

“It’s fine. It’s alright if it’s you, Nee-san. But it reminds me of how much stronger I need to get.” There's a bitter edge to Quatre's voice, one that his sister wishes she could completely erase.

“Quatre... You don’t... I didn't want to do this in the first pl-” Esser begins, but the younger erune speaks before she can get more somber.

“Nee-san... It's for our sakes," Quatre smirks, adopting a hint of playfulness. "And you won. I wouldn't mind if you were the one who killed me."

"Quatre, don't you dare say that to me, ever again.")

The siblings part from their embrace, arms around each other and Six figures that he's safe to approach them now. Now, Esser looks like she's about to scold her brother and they've shifted into expressions that suit their ages. He's snickering and while she's shaking her head of exasperation at his joking, instead of what was just witnessed- two children pushed to aging beyond their years due to unfortunate circumstances.

Judging by their behavior, the battle was definitely Quatre's idea. Six will never understand why Quatre strives for power in the first place. All power has ever done is hurt him.

The eldest erune makes his way to the twins, heading back to Stardust town, emerging from his hiding spot. It's Esser who spots him first; she nods in acknowledgment, while her twin looks less than thrilled at his sudden appearance. He expects this, of course, and braces himself for some backlash.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Quatre hisses, his calm demeanor switching into high-strung and perturbed almost instantly. “Actually, what the hell are you even doing here? Were you watching us this entire time, you creep? And don’t you dare look at my sister-“

Alright, Esser’s nice- much kinder than Quatre, actually, and there's no denying she's very pretty but honestly, he hasn't spared her even a glance. Because right now, Six is enraptured by the sight of her brother.

Now that he's face-to-face with the twins, Six is able to see just how much the battle affected them. To others, they'd look worse for wear but Six, as a fellow Eternal and a fierce fighter himself, admires the twins' fervor and drive, shown off by their rugged appearances. Quatre's hair is freed from his braids, probably from Esser's shot, and the fire in his eyes makes them shine like jewels. His face is slightly flushed, sweat trickling down his neck, and there's something about his intensity that makes the blood rush to Six's face.

Quatre is beautiful. Six knows that the erune hates him, but that's something he couldn't deny.

"I. We're. Uh," Six curses at himself internally, closing his eyes for possibly irritating the beautiful monster even further. "Meeting. We're having one."

"What?" Quatre snarls some more, but Esser puts a hand on his shoulder to placate him, rubbing it soothingly. It's amazing how quickly he can become aggressive, but even more impressive that his sister can tame him so well.

"Don't be rude, Quatre. What do you mean, Six?" she says gently, quite a contrast from her brother, who crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Uno wants to talk to us about something, so we're going to be having a meeting," Six finally explains, attempting to gather his reserved disposition back. "The Grandcypher will pick us up soon."

Quatre's back muscles aren't as defined as his own but in return his skin looks softer to touch and is completely flawless. The erune flicks his hair over his back, and Six feels himself entranced by the way it moves, cascading down in waves against that soft, soft skin. His deft fingers start to run his hand through those locks, and Six finds himself having to take a deep breath, his face flushing at the thought of his hand being the one to do that instead.

Fortunately, Esser covers her twin's back and starts to gather the sections of hair in braids. Before she does so, however, she  gives the elder erune a stare right into his soul, a look that's seemingly covered in pity.

Six is still wearing his mask. There's no way she could have noticed him look at her brother but Esser's wise beyond her years and... he wouldn't be surprised if she could just  _tell._ There's something about her that seems to be all-knowing, especially in things concerning her brother.

But it's not like he particularly liked Quatre or anything. Heavens, no. Quatre is just good-looking, that's all. Erunes, compared to other races, also tend to have stronger hormones. Maybe Quatre's emitting weird pheromones, especially after that battle! _That's_ what he'd attribute the sudden breathlessness to.

Oh, god.

He'd never thought of Quatre in that way, ever before this. Heck, Quatre got on his nerves sometimes, randomly hating him and showing aggression for no reason when he'd done nothing wrong. He'd never really hated him, rather felt indifferent, but he'd never particularly liked him either.

Now, even though Esser has finished braiding her brother's hair Six can't help but stare at the nape of the younger erune's neck. 

The three have walked to Stardust Town by now, waiting for their ride. It takes a few more moments for the Grandcypher to arrive amd as soon as it does the captain comes out to greet them. Usually, he'd be immediately run to their side (especially considering his current company) but this time Six drags his feet behind since this way he can watch Quatre as he walks. There's a certain confidence to his aura as he struts, and there are some loose strands of hair that Esser missed since his hair was braided rather quickly, due to the Grandcypher's arrival. The way those loose strands move with the wind makes him think of that battle, and Six wonders how it'd be like to face Quatre one-on-one; he certainly wouldn't be merciful or show any gentleness, unlike with his sister.

...He thinks he wouldn’t mind getting killed if he got to touch lavender, just once. 

 

 


End file.
